


The Captain and the Canary: Unplanned

by Wildgirl93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: Sara has been acting strange. No longer his partner in crime and avoiding him at all cost, Rip intends to get to the bottom of it.  It is the last thing Sara thought was possible for her, but she's too afraid to tell anyone, especially Rip.  (Timecanary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this lovely piece while transferring files to my new laptop and with a little spit shine, I thought why not post it? Yes this is Timecanary because I love the interactions between Rip and Sara. It isn't a one-shot, but it also isn't going to a long multi-chapter. I'm still working a few things out.  
> Anyways, I wrote this sometime before the crossover and before they discovered where Rip was hiding out. So its an AU based off pre-crossover knowledge.  
> As always, I do not own the Character of Legends of Tomorrow, just my own unicorn-shipping ideas.  
> Enjoy!!!!

Sara sat silently in her room starring at the floor, Gideon’s words ringing in her head. ‘Maybe she’s wrong. Maybe…’ Sara thought. But she knew Gideon was rarely if never wrong. “Ugh!” She groaned then fell back onto her bed and starred up at the ceiling, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. “What am I going to do?” She whispered, then shut her eyes and let the tears roll down her face.

Rip stood on the main deck of the ship with Dr. Heywood, looking for time anomalies, more specifically those created by the unknown speedster rushing through time and causing havoc. “Gideon another scan of the timeline please.” Rip requested.  
“Yes captain.” Gideon replied as the table in front of them lit up with activity.  
“Captain Hunter I think this speedster is laying low for now, especially considering his last plan quite literally blew up...” Heywood pointed out.  
Rip nodded in agreement, “Yes, but we can’t stop the search. We need to stay on top of this if we want to stop this speedster.” He slapped his hand down on the table.  
“Then leave it to Gideon. You know she’ll inform us if anything occurs and of course I’ll keep an eye on history as well. But I think the team needs a break, we’ve been running through the timeline non-stop since your return. And things are getting a little tense around here. Being cooped up on the wave rider during down time isn't helping.”  
Captain Hunter gave the historian an exasperated look, “They haven’t been cooped up on the ship the entire time.” Heywood didn't respond, just starred at the time master. They held each other’s stares for a few seconds before Rip let out a sigh of defeat, “I guess they have been fighting hard and have deserved a well-earned break. How does a trip to the 90’s sound?”  
Heywood smiled then chuckled, “Boy band mania? Sure, why not. You should inform the rest of the team.”  
“Very well. Gideon inform the crew to join us on the bridge. We leave as soon as the team is strapped in and the ship is ready.” Rip instructed the computer.  
“Of course, sir.” The program replied.  
“Hope you can pull off white washed jeans.” Heywood joked walking off.  
Rip didn’t reply, but gave a small chuckled. It soon died when the thought of white came across his mind. The white canary aka Sara Lance is considered captain along side of him and leader of the team, but she didn’t show to the meeting with the Historian. This isn’t the first time she had avoided him though and figured he knew why. He let out a sigh, his head falling in regret. They should have talked about what happened, but they both thought they could just push past it and continue protecting the time line, that short time forgotten.

“Miss Lance, Captain Hunter has requested that you and the team come join him on deck and prepare for a time jump.” Gideon’s voice came over the intercom in Sara’s room.  
Sara sat up trying to wipe away the evidence of crying from her face, “Where are we headed Gideon?” She asked.  
“The captain wants to inform the team of the destination himself.” The computer replied.  
Rolling her eyes Sara slid off the bed, landing on her feet, “I’ll be there in 5.” She informed Gideon.  
“Very well Miss. Lance.” Gideon answered.  
Left with nothing but her thoughts now, Sara slipped on a pair of boots then walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but besides that she looked somewhat normal. Taking a deep breath, the canary mentally prepared herself to face the team and Rip. She knew how to keep a secret and hide behind a façade, but she didn’t know how well she could do it from those who she considered a second family.  
Dropping her head, she took in a few deep breaths then pushed her self away from the mirror and out the door, a fake smile on her lips.

Sara was the last to arrive on the bridge and found everyone but Rip strapped into their seats. “Ah miss lance there you are.” Rip greeted. She nodded in his direction but didn’t greet him back, just continued walking towards her own chair.  
Once she was seated Rip addressed the team, “As you may or may not know, we currently have no leads on the speedster that is running rampant through time, but I have Gideon and our own Dr. Heywood keeping an eye out in history for the devil. In the meantime, it has come to my attention that this team has been working tremendously hard and have earned a well-deserved break.”  
Murmurs of appreciation and agreement went around the room. “Do you mean you need a break from us?” Ray asked.  
“Nothing of the sorts, but I have noticed that there really has been no ‘free time’ and being cooped up all the time is starting to make some people…. irritable.” Rip looked directly at Mick.  
“What? Not my fault everyone on this ship is so annoying.” Mick replied harshly.  
“Well if someone would stop stealing all the good sweets then maybe we would be less annoying.” Jax countered.  
Mick turned towards the younger half of Firestorm, “Maybe you should be quicker then.”  
Jax opened his mouth for another rebuttal but Rip quickly cut him off, “That being said. We are taking a short vacation to stretch our legs and create some space between each other.”  
“And where and when are you taking this vacation?” Dr. Stein asked.  
“Florida 1995.” Rip replied.  
“Ah hells yea! Sun and fun.” Jax shouted, clearly excited.  
“Not trying to sound like a child, but can we head to Disney World?” Ray asked, his face lit up with childlike excitement.  
Mick shook his head, “No way haircut. Got head to beach soak up the heat and the babes.” He winked at Sara, who just rolled her eyes.  
“I’m with Ray. I’ve never been to Disney world. It’s pretty much all the kids in elementary talked about, dream wise.” Jax stated.  
Everyone in the room started to argue over where they should be allowed to go, why their option was better than other, well everyone but Sara and Rip.  
Sara just stared blankly across the room, while Rip tried to get control of the team.  
Finally, Dr. Stein stood up, “I say we split into two groups. One can head to the wonderful world of Disney while the other heads to the beach. Is that acceptable Captain?” He looked over to Rip, who had his hand in his hair.  
“Quite. Now if you would all strap in and have your decision made by the time we reach our destination.” Rip walked around to his own chair, sat down, and pulled down the metal straps. Everyone followed suit and locked themselves in as Rip tapped a few things into the arm rest, “Sun and fun here we come.” He stated then hit the accelerator, thrusting the wave rider into time and space.  
Sara only squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the ship lurch, along with her stomach. It was going to be a long ride and she was pretty sure she really wasn’t going to enjoy the ‘sun and fun’.

When the wave rider finally landed, Sara was barely containing the nausea that had rose steadily throughout the time jump. As soon as she felt the latches of her chair give she quickly leaped up and ran for the nearest rest room, ignoring the confused and concerned looks of her fellow team members. Sprinting through the ship, Sara finally came across a restroom and flung herself inside and over the toilet. Once her knees hit the ground and her face was over the bowl her stomach gave a hard heave pushing bile up and out of her body. Tears that she thought had been repressed earlier, sprang up once again as she vomited up her breakfast, knowing it wasn't just the time jump that causing the nausea.  
Behind her she heard someone enter the room and then cool fingers along her neck as her hair was pulled away from her face. “Just breath Sara. It'll pass soon.” Rips British brogue soothed. She felt him gather her hair in one hand then used his free hand to gently rub circles her back.  
Sara tried to tell him to leave her be, but her stomach lurched once more, cutting her off.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes until Sara dropped her head onto her hand and let out a groan. Rip continued to gently rub her back and somehow it made her feel a little better. After another minute or two Rip finally broke the silence, “Would you like to go lay down?” He asked. Sara nodded, then slowly lifted her head up and then tried to push herself from the floor. Rip stood up, giving her the space she needed to stand, but her legs wobbled and gave out. The captain quickly caught her before she hit the ground and swung her into his arms.  
“Put me down.” The canary protested weakly, even as she felt her body snuggle into his, betraying her.  
Rip rolled his eyes, ignoring her, “Sorry Miss Lance, but I'd prefer if you didn't get a concussion on top of the nausea. Now I’m taking you to the med bay to have Gideon take a look at you.”  
As soon as Rip mentioned the med bay, Sara started to struggle, “No. I'm fine, just effects of the time jump. All I need is a shower and some rest. I'm fine.”  
Rip stopped where he was and looked down at the blonde woman in his arms, who was giving him a pleading look. Sighing, he gave in, “Very well. But if it continues promise me you'll get medical attention.”  
Sara gave him weak smile, “Promise.” Rip returned her smile then turned and carried the white canary to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short I know, but it was the best place I thought to break up what I had written. Next chapter is waiting!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hunter went to his office after dropping Sara off in her quarters. The rest of the team had taken off for either the beach or Disney world. Rip rolled his eyes at the thought, but it was their vacation, so who was he to judge. After Sara had run off, Rip only told the team to behave themselves and not to screw up history, even though with their track record, something was bound to happen, especially without Rip or Sara there to watch them. But Rip took off after his co-caption, concerned for her well-being. Sara had never really been affected by time leaps and especially time jumping as much as she has. After a short search time, he eventually found her in the nearby restroom, vomiting quite harshly into the toilet. Something was clearly wrong, but Sara just pushed it off as a symptom of leaping through time. Rip knew better than to push her and didn’t press the issue any further.  
Now here he was waiting for Sara to awake from her nap. They needed to talk. She had been avoiding him too often lately, skipping meetings, not teaming up with him on missions, and lately she’s been lying to him. Not just about the supposed sickness from the jump, but something else he doesn’t know about. ‘Could she still be upset about Damien Darhk?’ he asked himself. Or maybe she’s not use to having him back on the team, leading the crusade through time. A lot had changed before they finally found him hiding out in their own time, but not Sara, not really anyways.  
She had grown into the strong leader he always saw within, but she was still Sara. Beautiful, but a little broken. He understood where she came from. Neither one them able to save the ones they loved, even with the power of time on their hands.  
While he hid within 2016, all he thought about was those he had lost and not just in death. His team had become his new family. Not your average family of course, especially with Mr. Rory on board, but family just the same. He often wondered about the Legends and if they ever found each other. If they were jumping through time, scrambling to save whatever period they were in. But more often than not he found himself thinking about Sara Lance. How was she doing? How was she handling it all? How much arse was she kicking? (He would laugh at that, knowing it was more than most of the team combined).  
Of course, his team had found him. Took them a bit considering, but at the same time he wasn’t trying to be found. He tried his very best not alter anything within the time line. Hid out with one of Sara’s associates John Diggle in HIVE’s old headquarters. Not much damage he could do there and everyone left him be, keeping his identity and location a secret. But the secret slipped when the Legend’s came to the aid of Barry and the Green Arrow with aliens. He fought alongside of them, but in a mask like the Flash. Rip kept his identity under wraps through the entire battle and once they had won, he had planned to go back into hiding. Then Barry let it slip with one of his little quips. (How he keeps his secret and Oliver Queen’s, he has no idea.)  
The majority of the team was upset with him including the newest members, Vixen and Citizen Steele. Well everyone but Sara. For some reason she understood and accepted why he stayed hidden for as long as he did. “Sometimes you need to find yourself. Weather it’s in the 50’s or 2016.” Sara explained. Rip agreed and discovered, he had found himself and knew where he truly belonged. It wasn’t off in his own time or in the HIVE headquarters trying to beat Mr. Diggle at poker, but with is his team on the wave rider. Flying through time and protecting the time line. Helping his team…helping Sara, as she had helped him so many times.  
Now their dynamic has changed and it all has to do with that one bloody night after his return nearly two months ago.  
He couldn’t sleep, anxious from being back and Sara had found him on the brig sitting alone. She joined him and began to catch him up on the missions, adventures, hijinks, and screw ups the team had encountered since his absence. He had missed a lot. And as he listened he realized how much he had missed the team and their unorthidoxed way of problem solving, but he also realized how much he missed Sara. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “I missed you.” Sara immediately stopped her tales and looked him in shock. “I’m sorry that was… well... I didn’t mean to interrupt, Miss Lance.” Rip stumbled out, completely embarrassed.  
Sara only continued to stare at him, her face a mix of emotions. Rip squirmed a bit under her gaze turning his own to the floor, “Maybe we can continue this another time, Miss Lance. We both-“  
“Sara.” The canary interrupted. Rip looked up at her and into her heated gaze, “Just call me Sara.” She stated, leaning closer to the Captain.  
Rip nodded, “Of course.” He paused, not breaking eye contact then whispered, “Sara.”  
Her name lit the ignition and they both closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss that lasted what seemed like eons. When they both came up for air Sara whispered against his lips, “I missed you too.”  
Rip smiled and pressed his lips back to hers before picking her up and carrying the beautiful assassin into the library, commanding Gideon to seal the doors and let no one enter.  
The next thing Rip knew he was laying on the floor in mess of limb with Sara lying on his chest. Their clothes strewn throughout the library and the distinct musk of sweat and sex in the air. They laid there for a few minutes still breathing heavy while slowly coming down from the rush of their orgasms. Eventually their breathing evened out and Sara, spoke her voice tight, “That shouldn’t have happened.”  
Rip looked down at the white canary with a mixture of confusion and hurt, “What do you mean?” He asked.  
Sara didn’t reply, just shook her head and pushed herself off him. Getting to her feet she started to walk around the room collecting her clothes. “Sara…” Rip started but she cut him off with a raise of her hand.  
“Rip just stop. We both know this shouldn’t have happened. Our emotions go the better of us, but we can’t do this to the team. To us.” She turned towards him after pulling her pants over her waist, her face deadly serious. But he could see something else. The true emotion that was making her run.  
Deciding not to push it, Rip bowed his head, “I will not speak of this to anyone.” He promised.  
“Or to one another. Pretend it didn’t happen.” Sara added, picking up her boots, her gaze returning to Rip’s looking for his response.  
“Of course. Its for the best.” He replied and with that Sara strode out of the lobby and into the darkness of the ship. Rip watched her leave then laid back down on the cold floor, starring up into the ceiling. He could pretend it didn’t happen. Be a co-caption alongside Sara, be her friend. Pretend nothing had changed between them.  
But something had changed and over the course of two months, their partnership had begun to unravel, and now here he was sitting in the library starring at the area of the floor where everything had changed, no matter how hard they tried to pretend.  
Captain Hunter let out a long sigh and lean back in his chair, closing his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he started to mentally prepare himself for the conversation to come with Sara. She was going to argue with him every point of the way, but they needed to get everything out and into the open. Even if it doesn’t go in the direction he wants it to, he was tired of her evading him. Rip missed having Sara by his side, he missed his partner. And the only way to resolve everything was to stop pretending they didn’t sleep together and somehow get past it. He just hoped she would listened.  
“Captain it appears Miss Lance is awake and making her way to the Galley.” Gideon reported.  
“Thank you, Gideon.” Rip responded. Getting to his feet, he adjusted his clothing then made his way to galley to confront the white canary.

The nap had help with the nausea but as soon she woke up she realized that she had lost all of her breakfast and her stomach was trying to eat itself in return. Slipping on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt, she made her way to galley, praying that Rip had joined the rest of the team on the outing. Reaching the galley, she let out a long breath, relieved she didn’t run into the caption of the wave rider, well co-caption really, but lately she hadn’t been much of a co-caption. Trying to avoid him as much as possible, she pushed the majority of her duties onto Rip and ensured she was put on any mission without him, even if that meant teaming up with Rory and Ray. Though she was starting to regret this more recently with how easily irritable she can become and how irritable they are naturally, but it would do until she could figure out what to do with her current situation.  
Digging through the cupboards and fridge, Sara tried to figure out what exactly what she wanted to eat, but most of the food items she came across made her gag. That is until she came across the pickles and her mind instantly thought of peanut butter as a wonderful topping. Grabbing the pickles, she made her way over to the cupboard where she last the saw peanut butter and let out a small shout of triumph when she discovered that it was indeed still there. “Never seen someone that excited for peanut butter.” Rip’s voice came from behind her.  
Sara quickly whirled around with the peanut butter and pickles in her hands. In the door way of the galley she found Rip leaning against the frame, a smirk on his face. His eyes wondered to the snack she held, his eyebrow raised in question.  
She rolled her eyes, “What never heard of pickles and peanut butter?” She asked a little defensively.  
Rip’s nose wrinkled in obvious disgust, “Actually not really, but to each there own I suppose.” He replied, pushing away from the wall.  
Shaking her head in annoyance, Sara turned her back to him and started to open the jars and prepare the food her body craved. “What do you want Rip?” She asked.  
Behind her she heard Rip take a few steps in her direction, “Just came to make sure you had recovered from your earlier ordeal.”  
“As you can see I have. Thank you for earlier, but I’m fine now. So go and join the rest of the team out in the sun.” She replied, her voice tight. Pulling down a plate, she placed it on the counter, trying to keep her mind focused on the task, and not Rip.  
“Aren't you coming as well?” He asked, taking yet another step.  
“Not really feeling the sun and fun right now. I have the ship to myself and for once you and the boys didn’t eat all the good food.” Taking a knife out from a nearby drawer, she started to pull pickles out and spread peanut butter on them.  
Rip snorted, “I think what you’re trying to say is that you want to continue to avoid me.” He accused.  
Sara bristled at his tone, but didn’t respond. He was right, but she didn’t want prove that he was. Instead she put the lids back on the jars and wiped her hand on her pants, still trying to stay on the snack task. “Ignoring me is only proving my point Miss. Lance.” He pointed out  
Sara rolled her eyes, “I’m not ignoring you Captain Hunter,” she emphasized Captain Hunter, “I’m just letting you getting your lecture out, so that I can continue along my merry way.” Her voice sharp.  
She must have pushed him over the edge because next she knew his hands were on her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. Out instinct she grabbed the knife behind her and raised it to his throat, while her other hand went to her abdomen.  
Rip’s face was a mixture of anger and annoyance. He didn’t flinch at the knife at his throat, only raised an eyebrow as if to question, ‘Really.’ “Put the knife Miss. Lance you know I would never harm you.” He told her.  
Sara pulled her hand away and dropped the knife onto the counter, “Then don’t startle me like that again, Captain.” Once again putting emphasis on the word Captain.  
Rip’s eyes flashed in anger and his mouth set in thin line. Clearly being called Captain Hunter by her was a hot button. “I was trying to get your attention. You wouldn’t face me and once again trying to avoid me. And I won’t have it anymore.” He stated, his grip on her shoulders tightening a bit.  
“I’m not avoiding you.” Sara lied as reached up to push Rip’s hands off her shoulders. She needed to make an escape, but his hands didn’t budge. “Now let go of me, so that I can take my food and enjoy my space.”  
He didn’t release her shoulders, but instead took a step closer to her, “You’ve had nothing but space. Avoiding people usually does that. So, until we have talked about what is going on with you, there is no more space.”  
Sara felt anger start to boil up in her and seriously considered breaking both of his wrist. Though really, she wouldn’t, not to Rip. As much as she hoped it wouldn’t have happened, Rip had cornered her and there was really no other way out without causing him some sort of bodily harm and the potential of being trapped in the past. It wasn’t worth it.  
She let out a sigh of a defeat and as quickly as the anger rose, it had disappeared. Feelings of fear took its place and she felt the tears that came along with it. Rip must have noticed because his face softened in concern, his own anger and annoyance gone. He released one her shoulders and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Without realizing it, Sara had turned her face into it for comfort, closing her eyes. “Please Sara tell me what is wrong. I want nothing more than to help, but please just talk to me.” He plead.  
Sara shook her head, the tears pouring down her face. She couldn’t tell him because she knew everything would change between them and the team. In her life. But she also knew deep down that things had already changed and both her and Rip were only trying to understand why. She knew why and it was only fair to Rip if he understood as well. “Please don’t be mad.” She whispered, trying to gather courage.  
“I could never be mad at you Sara. No matter how angry I seem I can’t seem to be angry with you. Just tell what is going on, please.” He pleaded once again.  
Slowly opening her eyes, she looked into Rip’s blue ones then took a deep shuttering breath, “I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Rip react? What will happen with a pregnant Sara? Will she ever get to eat her peanut butter pickles??? Find out here soon for the next thrilling chapter!  
> Kudos and comments always welcome!  
> Hope ya'll are as excited as I am for Legends to return next week!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously didn't expect this kind of reception for this story. So thank you! Thank you so much! Put a little more pressure on me, so that's why it took so long because I wanted to keep up the expectations. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up here soon! As always I do not own any of the characters of Legend of Tomorrow, just the stories of my imagination!

“I’m pregnant” Sara’s soft words seemed so loud in the emptiness of silence within the room. Rip hadn’t heard those words spoken directly to him since… since Miranda told him of her pregnancy with Jonah. They weren’t a whisper of fear, they were a shriek of pure joy. A smile graced his late wife’s face, excited about the life they were bringing into the world. But no such smile graced Sara’s face. Her eyes didn’t sparkle with glee, but instead glimmered with fresh tears. For the first time Rip was seeing the white canary frightened and it broke his heart.  
It broke his heart because he knew he was the reason for her fear. She was afraid of him and the possible rejection of her and the child she now carried. Little did she know, he was just as scared as she was. Not because it was Sara carrying his child, he couldn’t be more excited about it, but because he had already failed once as a father. 

Jonah was his whole world and Rip fought for him everyday through the timeline, but in the end, it wasn’t enough. Now he was getting a second chance with a woman who was stronger than him in every way and he didn’t feel worthy of any of it. He didn’t deserve Sara or the precious gift she was carrying…but he was going to prove to her that he does because his little bird deserved it all and more.

Without a word, Rip pulled Sara into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. At first, she didn’t embrace him back, then a heartbeat later collapsed into him, tears breaking free and soaking his t-shirt. Burying his face into her soft hair, the time master let the White Canary finally release every emotion she’d built up for an unknown amount time.

After a few moments, she calmed down and her muffled cries turned into soft sniffles. She became quiet all together seconds later and once again they were surrounded by silence. Neither one of the them broke the embrace, each taking in each other’s comfort. They stayed like that, quit, pressed together, neither wanting to pull away and truly face the reality they were now in.   
Eventually Sara was the stronger of the two and pulled away with a soft sigh. 

She didn’t look at him at all as she wiped her tear soaked face with her sleeve, keeping her eyes downcast, as if waiting for impending news. 

“So, you’re pregnant?” Rip asked, finally breaking the silence. Sara only nodded in response. “And I’m guessing I’m the father?”

That warranted him a glare and it almost made him crack a smile if he didn’t already know she would have punched him in the face for being so crass. He held up his hands in defense, “I didn’t mean to offend Ms. Lance, just trying to get all the facts straight.”

“Yes, Rip you are the father. Like I would sleep with anyone else on this ship. Made that mistake once and look where it got me.” She chaffed, “And what did I say about calling me Sara. We should probably be on first name bases considering…” she gestured towards her still flat stomach.

He couldn’t help but smile at her now, “I’m apologize for all offenses, Sara.”

She didn’t return his smile, but she did relax a bit taking some of the tension out of the room. 

“So, you’re not upset with me?” she asked.

“Quite the opposite.”

“Really?”

“How could I be upset? A beautiful strong woman who I want as my partner in every way is giving me a chance to be a father again.” He placed a hand on her face once more, “I am beyond thrilled and I’ll be the first to admit scared out my bloody mind.”

“You want me as your partner again?” Sara asked surprised by his declaration.

“Yes Sara. My partner because I understand how terrified we both are, but with you by my side I know we can give our child the brightest future.”

once again began to gleam in her blue eyes, but they were happy tears this time. “You’re going to make me cry again Rip and I really hate crying.” She laughed.

The time master just chuckled, “Don’t worry little bird, you can blame it all on the hormones.”

Sara laughed out loud at his statement the quickly sobered up, with only a small smile to grace her face. “We’re really going to do this?”

“Just another adventure for Legends.” Rip replied simply.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One less burden was lifted off Sara’s shoulders now that Rip knew about her pregnancy. It also helped that her co-caption was ecstatic about the child she was giving him. Of course, she wanted to be just as excited as he was, but it was hard for her. She didn’t have a clue about being a mother, let alone be a good one. The white canary had a dark past, one that made her feel she didn’t deserve to even have a child and man like Rip Hunter to raise it with. 

And what about the team? Her and Rip couldn’t just leave the Legends to fix history on their own. Also, how would they even react? Nobody even knew they had any sort of relationship outside of co-captions and a respectful friendship. All these worries quickly sobered her up and the burdens she felt did not feel any lighter. 

Rip quickly caught on, “What is it Sara?” he asked in concern.

The assassin took a step back, watching his hands fall from her face to his sides. “I want to be just as happy as you are, I really do. I want to be this wonderful partner you rave about, but I have such a dark and bloody past. I don’t even know if I’m fit to be a mother, let alone deserve to be.” She wrapped her arms around her midsection and looked down at her feet once again. She didn’t want to see the look of pity on Rip’s face at her declaration. He knew everything about her. The island, the league, dying, and even the blood lust. He’d witness it all first hand.   
“Sara look at me please.” the time master plead. She didn’t listen. She then felt warm fingers under her chin, gently lifting her face until she met his ocean blue-green eyes. There was no pity, no sadness. Just warmth and understanding. “It’s not about deserving anything and your past makes you the perfect mother.”

“How?” she asked quietly, not really believing him.

“Because it has made you the strongest women I know and with that strength I know you will protect our child with your life. Because I know if you love someone, you will fight until your last breath. That is the most important trait a mother can have and it is your greatest strength.” He seemed almost proud and in awe as he told her exactly what she needed to hear. 

Sara gave Rip a soft smile, letting his words sink in. Clearly, he believed in her and wanted her to believe as well. Her past gave the white canary her fierce will to protect those she loved, to never stop fighting. When she really thought about her innocent child, she felt the strength and love, stronger than she has ever felt before. Looking at Rip, she knew he felt exactly the same way and it made her realize something.

She fought for the time hunter with her life, without even thinking. When he was gone, she felt like a part of her was missing. Her strength didn’t just come from her past, but also from the man that pulled her from the brink of darkness more than once. “I love you.” She said, but didn’t wait for his reply. She needed to get everything out before continuing down the path they were on. “I love you Rip and it scared me. That’s why I ran 2 months ago and kept trying to run. Honestly, I don’t why I was afraid of loving you… Of possibly being loved by you, because after everything we’ve been through you have stood by my side no matter what. You have seen the darkest part of me and still saw my inner strength. And now… Now you’re helping me see that maybe I can be good mother because of what I’ve surpassed and I want to be your partner again, your co-captain, but before we take another step I just needed you to know that I do love you and I’m sorry I ran from you, from us. I was scared… I’m still scared, but with you everything seems less so. You don’t have to tell me you love me too. I already know you love our child and that’s enough for me.” It was her greatest confession to date. Sara loved Rip, she really did. She just didn’t realize it until she got over her own self-hate. 

And she meant it all. Rip may not love her the way she loves him, but she knows he would die for their child. She saw it in his eyes the moment she told him she was pregnant. Now it was up to him where they go from here.

She was immediately engulfed in a tight embrace as his soft lips landed on hers in a heated kiss that sent tingles all the way to the tips of toes. The canary gleefully returned it with just as much passion. 

Tilting her head for a better angle, Rip reached down and slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her up, bringing her to his height. He then set her down on the counter behind her, pushing her forgotten snack onto the floor. She was completely satisfied with what was happening now. 

Releasing her thighs, Sara’s co-captain tangled one hand into her blonde locks and the other squeezed her hip. He broke the kiss, and began to pepper light nips and licks down the column of her throat, causing her to moan. “I really hope this isn’t a diversion from-“, she lost her voice as he nipped her collar bone before soothing it with a soft kiss, “my declaration. Don’t get me wrong it’s a great diversion, but if it is…”

Rip pulled away from her lower neck and looked directly at her. His eyes took her breath away. Not only could she see the heat of passion, but also a softness that she hoped was everything she wanted from him. “On the contrary my little bird, it’s my own declaration. Words alone couldn’t justify how I feel for you, but if you would rather hear me say it.” 

Sara just nodded, holding her breath as she waited. Somehow the world seemed to slow down as they gazed at each other, crystal blue holding ocean green. “I love you Sara Lance, but words will never be enough for what I feel for you. I know what it truly means to lose everything you love and I will always remember that feeling. But with you and now this child,” he placed a hand on her abdomen. She covered it with her own, “It’s the beginning of something new and wonderful. I wouldn’t have any of that without you. You aren’t a second chance. You are the brightest of beacons leading me up a path I didn’t even dream of being on. I will always love and miss Miranda and Jonas, but I’m no longer the man they knew.”

“Who are you then?” Sara asked so softly, it was barely a whisper.

“I am Rip Hunter, co-captain of the Waverider. I fight side-by-side with the woman I love protecting history. I am a misfit… A Legend. And I am undeniably yours.” His words were unwavering, strong, and they made Sara’s heart beat uncontrollably.

“Truth be told, those were some damn good words.” She admitted, a slight smirk on her face.

He chuckled as he placed his hand onto her hip once more. Oh, so slowly he slid her closer to him, until he was lined up perfectly with her lower regions. The heat blazed in his gaze once more as he leaned in and softly spoke in her ear, “My little bird… As I said before, words wouldn’t truly do my love for you justice. And I feel my declaration is far from over.”

Shivers of pleasure shot down her spine and pooled between her legs immediately, his British brogue making it all the more sultrier. “It only seems fair you finish declaring…” she breathed before pulling him in and slamming their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Maybe it was the hormones of pregnancy, pent up sexual frustration, or a combination of the two because it was a complete frenzy between them. It was hot, heavy, and very needy. Sara found herself being completely immersed by Rip as he tore his mouth away and attacked her neck. He sucked, nibbled, and licked his down to her collar bone once more, but this time she didn’t interrupt him. 

But someone else did.

“What the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was Rip's reaction. I hope ya'll like it. And someone on the team knows now, but who? And what will happen with the legends? Kudos and Reviews are very much welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys thank you so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments. Like wow! Makes me feel actually a little bad for not posing for awhile. If you haven't noticed the rating has changed because I decided to try my hand at a smut scene this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy! Oh and I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

“What the hell?!” Jax’s surprised and very loud exclamation had Rip tearing himself away from the blonde goddess in front him and letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered, pulling a quiet giggle from Sara.

“Is this why you let us a take a vacation? So, you two could have the ship all to yourselves?” Jax asked trying to understand what was going on in front him.

Rip gave his co-captain an apologetic look then spun around to face the young hero, “Jax let me- what the hell happened to you?” 

The other half of Firestorm was standing in the door way of the galley with a black hat atop his head with what appeared to rounded mouse ears and the name Jax written across in in bright red letters. The baggy grey shirt and blue jeans he wore were covered in soot and small holes. Clearly some sort of fire was involved and Rip had only one name in mind.

“What did Rory do this time?” Sara asked, coming to same conclusion. Behind him, he could hear her sliding off the counter and onto the floor. She came into his line of vison moments later as she crossed the room to inspect Jax’s attire.

“Yea he sort of set Winnie the Pooh on fire. I wish I could say he had a good reason to set a cuddly mascot ablaze, but you know Rory.” the young man rolled his eyes clearly annoyed about the whole ordeal, “But we already took care of the situation, I still want to know what the hell is going on here. Have you two been hooking or something? Isn’t that against the rules? You know with Rip being from the future and all?”

His words had the time master taking a step back. He really hadn’t thought about how a child between him and Sara would affect the timeline. Had they created an aberration?

“I doubt the timeline cares if Rip and I are hooking up.” Sara replied plucking the corner of Jax’s sweatshirt, “You should go and change. You smell like burnt polyester.” Her face crinkled after taking a small whiff and she took a step back.

Jax swung his gaze between his captains, trying to get read on the situation. “I would listen to Captain Lance. Get into a fresh change of clothes. We’ll meet you on the brig with the rest of team and explain everything.” Rip told the young man, “And later we’ll have a talk with Mr. Rory about his actions. I assume the 90’s are still in-tact Gideon?” he asked the ship’s computer.  
“Besides a few new rules at the World of Disney, yes the timeline is still intact and the man inside the yellow bear costume has survive with only minor injuries.” The AI reported.

“Very good. Inform the rest of the crew to return to the ship and to meet on the brig.”

“Of, course Captain Hunter and may I say, Congratulations to you and Captain Lance.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Sara and Rip replied at the same time.

“Congratulations? What, was Gideon rooting for the two of you?” Jax asked, becoming more confused.

“Mr. Jackson, I believe you were given orders?” Captain Hunter reminded him.

The young man rolled his eyes, “Fine. Guess I’ll get my answer with everyone else.” Then took off down the hall mumbling to himself about all the secret hook-ups that keep happening.

Sara turned and looked at him, “What are we supposed to tell the team if we haven’t even come up with a plan to deal with this whole situation?” she asked, beginning to worry.

“Honestly Sara, it is completely up to you because whatever you choose to do, I will follow along. Whatever you think is best for you and our child, I will not argue.” Rip told her sincerely as he reached out and pulled her into him arms once more.

Placing her hands on his forearms, she peered up at him, “If I asked you to come with me to 2017 you would?” she asked.

“I survived the 21st century once, I believe I can do it again. And Mr. Diggle owes me another hand in poker.” He replied simply.

“And if I wanted to stay on the ship and be your co-caption?”

“I honestly don’t know the effects of time-travel for a mother and her unborn child, but Gideon will be able to monitor you two every step of the way.”

“I feel like there would be a lot more puking than usual.” Sara commented, reminding him of her earlier ordeal and making him laugh.

“Possibly, but I will hold your hair back every time.” He said, bringing a smile to her lips, “Whatever you decide I will support it and the team will understand.”

“I want to go back to 2017, but I want you to stay on the ship. The Legends need a captain.” She blurted out, quickly coming to a decision and taking him by surprise, “I know you want to be with me every step of the way and you can. If you haven’t noticed, you have a time ship and it’ll be like you never left.” She explained.

Rip contemplated her decision. Sara would be at less risk of being harmed by no longer being aboard the Waverider, but with the speedster wrecking through time, there was the risk of him finding her in 2017. He didn’t want to leave her side, but she made a great point about having a time ship. “May I make a small request?” he asked. She tilted her head to side waiting to hear him out, “I’ll take you to 2017, but I would prefer you to live in Central City. Barry Allen and his friends can protect you from our time traveling speedster if he dares to take a chance and come after you. And if I’m correct your mother resides in Central City and I’m sure she would be overjoyed to be there for your pregnancy.”

The blond assassin starred up at him, processing his request, making Rip slightly anxious. He really hoped it wasn’t too much to ask. After a short moment, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, “Normally I would be insulted with any sort of request for protection for myself. You of all people should know I can take care myself, but it’s not just me anymore. Having meta-human protection is a perfect solution and my mother is going to be thrilled. We’ve been needing some mother-daughter time and what’s a better way than helping her pregnant daughter. So, yes I will gladly go to Central City.” She told him, then pressed her lips to his once more, sending a soft warmth throughout his entire body.

Their lips lingered together for a short time before Captain Hunter pulled a few inches away, “You never cease to amaze me.” He whispered, starring deep into her ocean blue eyes, “I love you Sara Lance.”

His little bird’s eyes sparkled with tenderness as fresh tears threatened to spill over once more. Pressing her forehead against his, she whispered, “I love you too Rip Hunter.” Then closed her eyes. Rip did the same, trying to hold on to this small moment forever.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The hormones from being pregnant were already driving Sara crazy. Just moments ago, she was tearing up over Rip’s tender proclamation of love, crying more times in the past hour than she had in an entire year. Now, all she wanted was for Rip to throw her across her the galley’s table and finish what he started earlier before they were rudely interrupted. 

Captain Hunter immediately noticed her change in behavior. She was no longer the woman whispering gentle words of love, but instead a seductive goddess ready to be taken. The ocean green of his eyes was quickly taken over by his expanded pupils and he let out a low moan, sending shivers of anticipation down Sara’s spine. “We have to meet the crew…” he told her weakly as Sara began to nibble along his jawline, to where it met under his ear.

Taking his ear-lobe between her lips, she lightly bit down and whispered, “I thought you wanted to show me how much you love me? That words alone wouldn’t do it justice … well then show me. NOW.” Then bit his ear again, but this time much harsher.

That was all it took.

Rip gripped her hips with brute strength and pushed her back into the wall, rattling the glass. Pure pleasure immediately pooled between her legs as he bent down and slanted his lips over hers. Nipping at her lower lip, she granted him permission and opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in a duel with hers. The man pressed his body into hers and she could feel his hard length against her inner thigh, making her core throb. 

He broke away from her lips and began to nibble his way across her jaw and down the column of her throat, soothing each bite with the swipe of his tongue. At the same time, his right hand had moved from her hip and slipped under her sweatshirt, leaving a warm, electric path as he inched his way up her over her stomach and counted her ribs one, by one with his fingers, until they caressed the swell of her breast above her bra. She released a shutter breath as he took her entire globe into his hand and gently massaged it.

Using his remaining hand, Rip pulled the offending garment up and over her head, forcing the white canary to raise her arms. Dropping the sweatshirt to floor, he reached back up and gripped both her wrist in his hand, pinning her arms above her head. The position left him with full access to her breast and he gladly took advantaged.

“Gideon seal the galley doors.” He growled out, “I’ve waiting too long to have you again my litter bird.” Nearby she heard the sharp hiss of the galley’s door sealing shut, indicating the ship’s AI had followed Captain Hunter’s command, locking everybody out and trapping her in. “And there’s no escape this time.” The hand on her breast, pulled down the cup of her bra, exposing her nipple to the time master. Rip bent his head and took the pink bundle into his mouth, lashing his tongue over it.

Throwing her head back, Sara shut her eyes and let out a moan of appreciation for her co-caption’s torturous mouth and tongue. Rip Hunter already had every part of her on fire and every lick and nibble he applied, fueled it. He let go of her nipple with a *pop*, the peak stiffened to a fine point, and moved his head to other side. He gave her other nipple the same attention, releasing it with another resounding *pop* when he was satisfied with his work.

“Open your eyes Sara.” He commanded, his voice deep with arousal. Slowly, the canary opened her eyes and was immediately met with his lust filled gaze. It only made her wetter. “You need this don’t you?” he asked, smirking at her.

“So, do you.” She replied pushing her hips forward and rubbing herself against his cloth covered erection. 

He let out a loud groan, “Yes I do and normally I would take my sweet time with you, but it’s been too damn long since I had you under me and if I’m correct…” his hand slipped past the waistband of her leggings and cupped her mound through her soaked panties, “You’re sopping wet.” His palm pressed down, adding the perfect amount of pressure to the bundle of nerves that lie beneath and pulling a wonton screech of desperation from Sara. 

She was already so close, and the time master had barely touched her, “Please Rip...” she begged, thrusting her hips forward, trying to get him to add just a little more pressure.  
The man had the nerve to chuckle, “Well since you asked so kindly.” He removed his hand from her pants and Sara began to protest, but it quickly died out when he pushed the black leggings from her hips, leaving in a pool at her feet. Grasping her underwear, Rip tugged hard and ripped them from her body, exposing her wet core to the cool air. He stuffed the simple black panties into the back pocket of his jeans, keeping them for himself.

Without breaking her gaze, he skirted his fingers along the lips of her labia then without a word, shoved two long fingers deep into her pussy and instantly hit her g-spot. She climaxed immediately and threw her head back into the glass, screaming Rip’s name out, as the wall of her vagina pulsated around his fingers. 

He gently coaxed her through her orgasm with slow, easy thrust of his fingers and light peppered kisses over her chest and neck. When she finally came down from orgasmic bliss, Sara brought her head forward and looked at the time master. He had a huge grin on his face and a glint in his eye, telling her this was far from over. “Ready for more little bird?” he asked removing his fingers from her.

The white canary could only watch as he took his drenched fingers and popped them into his mouth, licking them clean. By the look on his face, he enjoyed her taste and she was wet all over again.

Rip released her hands, finally giving her access to his body and Sara took full advantage. Reaching out, she grasped the lapels of his duster and pulled him towards her, slamming their lips together. She could taste herself as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his own. Without breaking their kiss, she reached down and began to work on his belt and jeans. Once she surpassed the last obstacle of his pants, she shoved everything down, including his underwear, just far enough for his cock to spring out. 

Captain Hunter took this as his cue. Grasping her hips, he lifted her off the floor and pressed her into the glass wall once more. Tearing his lips away from hers, Rip lined himself up as Sara wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes met and he pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock in to the hilt. “Bloody hell.” She heard him mutter in gruff pleasure, bringing a small smile to her lip. Bloody hell indeed.

Rip gave her a moment to adjust to him and when she began to squirm, he pulled back till only the tip remained then slammed home, directly into her g-spot. “Fuck Rip!” Sara shouted, her head falling back. That was all the encouragement the time master needed.

He fucked her hard and deep, his hips thrusting at an erratic rate that was driving her absolutely insane. Dropping his head, Rip licked and nibble his way across her chest, spending a few short moments on her nipples and bringing her closer to the edge. Then he moved up along her collar bone and over her shoulder before finally coming to a stop where her shoulder and neck met. His teeth sunk into her flesh, hard, definitely leaving a bruise, marking her as his own and careening her into a time-shattering orgasm. Her entire body spasmed, Rip’s name the only word she seemed know as she came apart in his arms, crying out as he continued to pound into her. 

He came only seconds after her, thrusting deep into her once more before shouting her name out in ecstasy, his entire body shuttering from his release. Sara could feel the hot spurts of cum shoot into her core and for a short second she started to freak out about forgetting protection. Then it dawned on her why they were even in this position in the first place and began to laugh.

Pulling himself away from her neck, Rip looked at the white canary in confusion, “What?” he asked his face flushed and breathing slightly heavy.

Sara shook her head, “I already have pregnancy brain because for a second there I was freaking out because we didn’t use protection.” She explained between giggles.

A humorous smile lit up Rip’s face, “I believe it’s a little too late for that.” He laughed then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, “But I couldn’t be happier for forgetting 2 months ago.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Me neither.” She replied pressing her foreheads against his and closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

They stay like that for a few short moments, bodies still intertwined and in their own little bubble of loving bliss. But it was soon popped by Gideon coming over the intercom, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but the crew is all on board and waiting for you and Sara on the bridge.”

“We’ll be there in a minute.” Rip replied to the AI in slight annoyance.

Sara let out a small laugh, “Guess its time to tell the crew you’re going to be dad.” 

“And that the assassin Sara Lance is going to be the mother.”

“They’re going to think the timeline is broken.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After fixing his clothes and giving Sara moment to dress, Rip and his co-captain made their way to bridge of ship hand in hand. The entire team was waiting for them when they arrived and Nate was the first to notice their entangled hands. “Jax said you two had something to tell us and I’m guessing it has to do with you two finally pulling your heads out of asses and admitting how you feel?”

“You knew?” Rip and Jax asked at the same time, both completely stunned.

Citizen Steele nodded along with several other of the Legends, “We actually had a running bet on how long it would take for you two to finally hook up. And based on your hair and that huge hickey on Sara’s neck… I win. Pay up!” he turned towards the group holding his hand out.

“Not so fast pretty boy,” Rory interjected, turning their attention towards the man who was currently enjoying the last of a mickey mouse shaped funnel cake.

“Where did you find the time to pick up a snack after the debacle at the amusement park?” Rip questions, completely astounded.

“Doesn’t matter. But what does matter is the bet I placed. You two hooked up 2 months ago, hence the awkwardness and blondie’s bitchy streak.”

“Hey!” Sara snapped.

“Am I wrong?” the arsonist inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“No but-“, she was interrupted by a collective of disappointed moans and rustling as everybody, but Jax dug into their pockets for the cash they owed.

“Hold on there was a running bet as well? Why was I left out the loop?” Jax asked, sounding slightly offended. 

Rory gladly took their money, “Because you don’t how to keep your mouth shut.” He answered the young hero.

Jax opened his mouth to protest but Rip cut him off his patience running short, “Mr. Jackson I don’t believe that you being left out of the betting circle, is the biggest issue right now. Besides Mr. Rory doesn’t know everything that is happening aboard this ship.”

“Oh yea? try me.” The ex-criminal bated him.

“I’m pregnant!” Sara blurted out suddenly, plunging the entire room into silence, well except for Rory’s loud chewing.

All eyes were on the two captains, everybody completely dumbfounded by the latest news. Everybody, but Mick who just looked bored by the whole situation, “Knew it.” He simply stated, causing Rip to throw his hands, giving up on even trying to break any sort of news.

“How?!” Sara exclaimed, “I didn’t even know until today.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way blondie, but you have been really moody lately and your appetite almost matches mine. And not saying I was looking, but your breast…definitely larger than normal.” He pointed out as he dusted his gloves free of crumbs.

Out of instinct, Sara crossed her arms over her chest and Rip couldn’t help but let his gaze wonder over the area. She caught him of course and gave him a look that had him taking a small step away, muttering an apology. Mr. Rory was a lot smarter then the team gave him credit for.

“So, are we going to have toast for the happy couple or what?” Mick asked coming to his feet.

His words seem to snap the rest of Legends out of their stunned silence and they began to come forward with joyful congratulators. 

Nate was the first to shake hands with Rip, “Congrats man! So happy for you two!” he said happily. 

Dr. Palmer came up behind the historian, “Seriously Rip no one deserves this more than you or Sara. Glad you get the chance to be a dad again.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Amara hugging Sara close, “You are going to made a wonderful mother.” He heard her say.

“Thank you, Amara.” The canary replied, her voice filled with pure joy, making Rip’s heart swell.

“So, what I saw in the galley…” Jax began to question coming to stand in front of Captain Hunter after Nate and Ray moved on to Sara.

“Sara had just told me the good news and we were…celebrating.” He explained, his face heating up.

“Uh-huh.” The younger half of firestorm clearly didn’t believe his captain, but didn’t push him on the matter, “Fine, but for basically scaring me for the rest of my life I call god-father.”  
Rip threw his hands up in defeat, “No arguments here, but you’ll have to take that up with Sara for final decision.”

Jax smiled and patted the captain on the shoulder before stepping aside. The other half of firestorm, Martin Stein took his place and gave the time master a hearty hand shake, “Congratulations Captain. We are all completely overjoyed for you and Miss Lance. But I must ask, what are your plans with the team now that you are both aware she is with child?” he asked in a serious manner.

The rest of team must have heard the professor’s question because the joyous chatter quickly lowered and Rip was met with several concerning gazes. Reaching out he took Sara’s hand, giving her the chance to explain her decision to their friends

“I’m leaving the Legends and going back to 2017 to live in Central City. Rip will remain your captain and continue to fight alongside with you all. I don’t know when or if I’ll rejoin, but I know the timeline is in the best of hands.” Sara told them with solid confidence.

“But don’t you want be with Sara and the baby?” Ray asked looking at Captain Hunter with a knowing gaze.

“I will be. We quite literally have time on our side and it’ll be like I never left.” Rip replied.

“What about the speedster?” Amara asked warily.

“We chose Central City for a reason. Barry Allen and his team will be able to protect Sara if he ever decides to rear his ugly head in the 21st century.” Rip explained then looked at the blonde assassin and smiled, “But we all know Sara can take care of herself.”

“Damn straight. Girl is a literal ninja. Good chance that baby is coming out of the womb with better fighting skills than Ray and I put together.” Nate pointed out and Ray nodded in agreement.

“That seems like a fine plan and Central City could definitely use the White Canary.” Martin smiled at Sara, who tipped her head in return.

Amara took a step forward, “I think I speak for the whole team when I say we respect every decision you make and we will miss you. But you will always be a Legend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the team is in the know and Mick is Mr. Know it all lol. I will be posting a few more chapters because I actually have a good idea of where I want to take this. Hint: Sara will be returning sooner than we thought. Hehe. As always kudos and comments (well more of them anyways) are always welcomed.  
> Oh and here soon I will be posting a new timecanary story as part of my Arrowverse in the supernatural world collection/series. So keep an eye out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys. Just omg. Thank you thank you thank you! I really didn't think this story would be this popular. I feel actually pretty bad about not posting for such a long time, but life has just been really hectic for me. With the holidays and trying to finish up school (this is my last semester!)....and other life probs. So I hope the wait is worth it. Enjoy!

Amara was correct about the Legends respecting Sara’s decision to leave the team and head back to 2017. But not without a proper farewell. They all ended up in the galley, drinking Champaign and apple cider. She and Rip were continuously berated about the gender, baby names, and of course who would be named god-parents. Sara gave everybody the same answers every time. She wanted the gender to be a surprise, Laurel for a girl, Michael for a boy (which earned her joyful gratitude from Rip), and the rights for god-parents was to be earned. 

Through it all, Rip stayed by her side with an arm wrapped around her waist and his hand pressed against her still flat abdomen. Making him the first to notice when her stomach growled, begging for food. The time master didn’t even blink an eye, as he stepped away for a short moment only to return with a plate filled with pickles covered in peanut butter. Around the room she could hear a few murmurs of confusion, but the assassin ignored them and pulled Rip towards her, deeply kissed him, pouring all her love and joy into it. He returned it full heartedly and they were revered with a combination of cheers and awkward coughs.

The party quickly came to an end and it was time to face the reality of Sara’s impending absence. There was sullen silence as they all strapped themselves into their chairs and prepared to jump to Central City 2017. She took the closest seat to Rip and Amara took the one next her. Her fellow female hero, reached over and took Sara’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, but didn’t let go. Rip typed in the coordinates, taking the mantle as captain of the Waverider as she asked. She felt the lurch of ship when it rose from the ground and watched the scenery of sunny Florida begin to fade away into soft clouds. This was possibly her last time jump and the White Canary wanted to remember every detail, so she could hold to the feeling of being a Legend forever.

Rip looked back and gave her a tender, yet knowing smile as the tears began to build her in eyes. All she could do was give him a tiny wistful smile in return. It was enough. He turned back and without a word, pushed the ship out the 90’s and towards their new future.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When the ship landed in Central City 2017, they were met with rainy skies that matched the somber mood of the crew. For a few short moments, no one moved from their seats. Amara still tightly held onto Sara’s hand and she didn’t even try to break the connection. It was finally time to say good-bye.

Sara was the first to break the silence, “Promise you will try to be on your best behavior? For me? Rip can’t kick your asses like I can if you cause trouble.” she let out a watery laugh. There were a few chuckles, but everybody nodded. “Good.” She rose to her feet, releasing Amara’s hand with one last squeeze, “No one is allowed to cry until I leave because I have no control over my emotions right now and if one person even sheds one tear, I won’t be able to stop crying for a week and I am really tired of crying already. So, I am going to leave this ship with Rip and you guys are going to enjoy this short break in 2017. Captain’s last order.” 

She was met with a resounding, “Yes Captain Lance.” From everybody aboard, except Rip who sat silently in his chair, his eyes solely on Sara. 

Captain Lance had no more words, so she gave her friends one final nod then held out her hand to Rip. Intertwining their fingers, he rose to his feet and Sara led the way out of the bridge. “Good-bye Captain Lance. You will be missed and I wish you all the best luck. No one will be a better mother than you.” Gideon stated as they made their way to hanger.

“Thank you, Gideon.” Sara replied tearfully, truly grateful for everything the AI had done for her and the team over the years. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the hanger door Rip reached out and pressed the sensor. They both watched as the door slowly fell open. 

“Do you remember when you brought me aboard?” she asked as a dreary Central City came into view.

“I tracked you down in Tibet, in the middle of a bar brawl. That should have been my first indication of the trouble you were going to cause.” He joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs, but he ignored it. “I was broken man back then, trying to stop the inevitable.”

Sara looked up at him, “And you recruited a blood thirsty assassin to do so.”

His lips turned up in a smiled, “Best decision I have made in a long while.” He released her hand, moving it up to gently cup her cheek, “We have overcome so much together. Day by day, we have become better. And that’s what you and I both going to continue to do because now we not only have to be better for ourselves but for the child you now carry.” He reached down with is other hand and placed it over her abdomen. She covered it with her own, embracing the life they created. “We are going to make this work.”

There were a lot of uncertainties on this new path they were embarking on, but she trusted Rip and his idea that life will only to continue to get better. “Okay. Let’s go.” She stated firmly, giving his hand a tight squeeze. 

“Okay.” He said then lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Taking his hand once more, they faced the outside world, ready to take it day by day and ready to make it better.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sara was welcomed with open arms by Team Flash and promises to Rip that no one would get near her or their baby. Cisco even gave her spot on their team, in case she ever felt the need to be a hero. “We could always use a White Canary.” He told her before Sara embraced the engineer in a tight hug.

Her mother was completely thrilled after learning her daughter would be moving to Central City. And when they told her of Sara’s pregnancy, she shrieked in joy before pulling both her daughter and Rip into a vice grip of a hug, surprising them both with the strength she exuded. 

Later, Dinah grilled Rip about knocking up her daughter and questioned him about his intentions. They couldn’t explain the whole situation to her, but the time master made it very clear that he would be by Sara’s side through it all. “And when the baby arrives?” she asked.

“I pray when that time arrives, our friends will be able to carry on the mission without us.” Rip replied simply, surprising Sara. He looked over at her, “I made the mistakes once of choosing time over those I love. I won’t do it again.”

Sara could tell he meant every word and briefly wondered how the team would react to the knowledge that they would soon be losing both of their Captains. Like Rip, she hoped they would understand and be able to put the full weight of protecting history on their shoulders. 

She gave Rip’s hand a tight squeeze, indicating he had her full support. Judging by her mother embracing them in another tight hug, she was happy with Rip’s answer as well. “Now we just have to hope your father won’t shoot him.” Dinah whispered in her ear, making Sara chuckle nervously. She had already decided to tell her father on her own after Rip went back to the Waverider, saving him from being shot multiple times. And not just by her father.

Once her father knew, the entire team in Star City would know, if they didn’t already. Good chance Cisco or Barry had blabbed to Felicity who would definitely tell Oliver, John, and everyone else on the team. Which would mean thanks to Renea’s antics with her father, Quinton Lance had already learned he was going to be a grandfather.   
“Omg you’re so dead.” Sara stated once her mother left the room to refill their drinks.

Rip looked over at her completely confused, “I thought your mother took the news quite well.” 

“I’m not talking about my mom.”

“Then who…” it dawned on him and immediately he pulled away from her, “Bollocks, I really am a dead man.”

As if on cue, they heard the loud trill of Dinah’s cell phone and Rip went completely rigid, “I’ve never had face a protective father before…” he told her.

They both listened as her mother answered the phone, “We’re your ears burning, Quinton?” the older woman laughed, but it quickly died out, “Yes your daughter is here. Mmmhmm he’s here too. Oh, now that wasn’t a nice thing to say. Rip Hunter is a charming young man. So, what if he’s from the future? You know what, I don’t even know why we’re arguing about this. You need to talk to your daughter.” Dinah came back into the room, pulling the phone away from her ear and holding it out towards her daughter, an apologetic look on her face.

Sighing, Sara quickly snatched the phone from her mother and braced herself for her father’s wrath, “Hey daddy-“

“Don’t you daddy me. Why am I the last person to learn that my little girl is not only back in town, but pregnant. Oh, let’s not forget the man that knocked you up is from the future. And I had to learn all of this from a kid who runs around in a hockey mask calling himself Wild Dog. So, tell me, how am I supposed to feel?” Quintin Lance sputtered angrily across the line.  
Instead of yelling back or putting on an act of innocence, Sara immediately broke down in tears, waves of guilt and an influx of hormones washing over her, “I’m so sorry daddy.” She blubbered out, “I was going to tell you I promise, but stupid Cisco can’t keep his mouth shut and- and Rip and I made an agreement for me to leave the team and come to central city. And-“

“Oh, honey I’m sorry. Please calm down I didn’t mean,” he blew out a long breath, “I didn’t mean to upset you and I’m not angry. Really, I’m just irked. I had to learn that I’m having my first grandchild from Renea and you know how that kid just loves to push my buttons. Sara, I couldn’t be any happier.”

“Yea?” she sniffed.

“Yes, baby girl. And from what I’ve heard, this Rip Hunter fellow is a stand-up guy. A hero.”

“I love him daddy.” She looked over at Rip, giving her a watery smile. Reaching out she took his hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. “I really am sorry daddy. I didn’t want you find out this way.”

“I know honey. So how about I come up for a visit? I would love to help you get settled in Central City,” a quick pause, “And meet the man that knocked up my little girl.”  
Sara chuckled, “I would love that.”

“Good and I promise to leave my gun in the car…maybe.” Another chuckle, “I love you Sara. And congratulations.”

“Thanks daddy. I love you too and see you soon.” She hung up shortly after that, a small sense of peace settling within her. “My dad is coming to visit and wants to meet you.” She told Rip.  
Rip nodded slowly, clearly nervous, “And I can’t hide out in the time stream?” he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Sara threw an elbow out towards his rib, but he caught it and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her. Lowing his head, Rip gave her a soft lingering kiss. He pulled away when her mother, who left the room while Sara was talking to her dad, re-entered, “I hate to break this up, but we have a lot to do before Rip here has to jump back into his space ship.”

Captain Hunter opened his mouth to correct her, but Dinah quickly cut him off by raising her hand, “It really doesn’t matter. Now have you seen a good doctor yet?”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When late evening rolled around, Rip found himself back on the Waverider sitting in his usual chair in the library. Sara was waiting for him in his room and most likely naked. He could see the trail of clothes beginning just outside the room. The woman was insatiable thanks to the sexual frustration they built up over the past two months and pump of extra hormones.  
But he wasn’t quite ready to join her because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ultra-sound photo Caitlin had given him. The bioengineer was more than happy to be Sara’s doctor considering her background and the situation surrounding her pregnancy. Just seeing their baby on the screen made his heart swell and all he could do was stare in awe. Of course, he’d been in a similar situation before with Miranda and their son Jonas. The technology of his time gave expecting parents a true look of their growing child and not just a black and white picture. But no matter the technology, Rip had absolutely no words to describe hearing and seeing the life of his child just beginning.

Sara stayed true to her word, telling Dr. Snow she wanted to wait until birth to find out the gender and Rip didn’t argue. He wasn’t always the one for a surprise, but he couldn’t be more excited for this one. If he was honest he couldn’t wait to hold his son or daughter in his arms, making him a father again. It’s a good thing he was a patient man (and the fact that Sara made him promise) because with the power of time on his hands he could jump to the future and be a father already. But he wanted to experience everything and wouldn’t dare break his promise to Sara.

Rip traced his fingers over the image of the baby, “I never thought I would have this again.” He whispered. He stared at the photo for a few more seconds before placing the photo on his desk next to the watch holding the image of his late wife and son, reminding him of his past, but promising to keep looking towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was sort of fluff chapter, but I really wanted to have a moment of piece for Rip and Sara before I bring on the real drama. And yes I promise Rip's mother will learn of her newest grandchild, but not in the way we all hope.   
> As always kudos and reviews just make me super duper happy!  
> Also I would love for ya'll to check out my other timecanary stories and if you're a snowbarry shipper I have a few of those as well.  
> I will hopefully post soon, but I am trying to update all my other stories thanks to break I took.   
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
